


I'm Sorry

by timefigment



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefigment/pseuds/timefigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky.. I miss you so much" Steve whispered against Bucky's lips with his eyes still closed.<br/>"I miss you too.. and I'm sorry" Bucky replied with his voice still shaking.</p><p>-</p><p>Set sometime after captain america: the winter soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

"Bucky!" Steve called out to the soldier that was running away but it was useless as everything fell deaf to his ears aside from the order. 

Steve ran to reach out for Bucky and he managed to catch his arm, the metal arm. The soldier or Bucky as Steve said, pulled back his arm which Steve refused to let go causing him to stumble to Bucky but managed to hold his balance.

"Bucky! Please wait.. Listen to me" Steve pleaded to Bucky and Bucky's only response was to punch him straight to his face. Strong enough to made him fell back and let go of his hold on Bucky's arm.

Bucky stared at him 'or so Steve thought' for a while then turned to ran away again but again Steve caught him. This time tackling him down which brought Bucky to his back against the ground and Steve above him. Steve took hold both of Bucky's arm and pinned them to either side of his face and pivoted his hips and legs causing the man below him unable to move his lower half.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered to Bucky softly as he lowered his head 'til his forehead was touching with Bucky and closed his eyes. For a while the only sound he could hear was his own ragged breathing and Bucky's. 

Then he thought he heard something else.  
.  
.  
A voice.  
.  
.  
Calling out his name.

"Steve?" Steve opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Bucky's eyes with confusion and fear running through them.

"Buck, do you remember me?" Steve asked.

"Steve... I- I don't..." Bucky spoke with a voice that sounded like he hadn't used it for a long time.

"Shh.. It's alright. It's alright now. I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't leave you to fight alone again." Steve tried to reassured him. 

Noticing that the man below him was shaking now, he removed his hands that was pinning Bucky's and used it to cupped Bucky's face. Holding it tenderly as if Bucky was made of fragile glass.

Bucky then did something unexpected.  
.  
.  
He kissed Steve.  
.  
.  
On the lips.

"W-what? Bucky?" Steve sounded confused and tried to moved away but Bucky was holding his back.

"Please... Steve.." Bucky had sounded so weak and so scared that Steve couldn't reject him.

Bucky started to kiss him again and Steve returned it more eagerly. Mustering as much as passion into it. Only lips against lips. Then Steve started to probed his tongue to Bucky's lips and the man opened his mouth instantly. Steve's then delved inside and met with a feel that reminded him of the past.  
.  
.  
Of Bucky.

They broke the kiss. Bucky moved his body upwards and Steve moved back, changing their position. Now with Steve sitting up and Bucky straddling him. Steve removed his hands from cupping Bucky's face to one hand on Bucky's back and the other holding his waist. Bucky also removed his hand. The metal one holding one side of Steve's face, the other still on his back.

They then resumed kissing. This time with more passion. As if trying to made up for the lost years. Without realizing both of them were now crying. 

"Bucky.. I miss you so much" Steve whispered against Bucky's lips with his eyes still closed. As if he doesn't want Bucky to see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"I miss you too.. and I'm sorry" Bucky replied with his voice still shaking. Steve opened his eyes and looked into Bucky's eyes. Seeing fear in them.

Bucky kissed him again. Looking so desperate as if it was the last time they could be together. Steve closed his eyes again and rubbed Bucky's back with his hand.

Without Steve realizing, Bucky's metal hand had already snaked to his neck. Adding pressure slowly 'til Steve finally had trouble breathing. When Steve abruptly opened his eyes, Bucky stabbed his side causing Steve to grunt in pain and bit into Bucky's lower lip.

"B- Buck..." Steve rasped trying to breath. Looking at Bucky that's not saying anything only looking at him with eyes full of fear. He knew he should stop him but he couldn't. Not with Bucky looking like that.

Bucky removed his knife that's still embed inside Steve's side then at the same time tightening his hold on Steve's neck more 'depraving him of air' and stabbed Steve's stomach then removed them only to stabbed them again on another place. He then proceeded to stood up and took his knife out causing Steve now to lie on the ground bleeding heavily.

He opened his mouth but not sound came out. He tried again and this time...  
.  
.  
"Steve... NO! I- I don't.. My body won't.. Ugh!!" Bucky tried to stopped his body but he couldn't. It was as if someone's controlling his body.

He took out the gun from his holster and aimed it at Steve's chest. Where his heart lay.

"It's not your fault Bucky" Steve reassured him. 

Bucky tried to resist with all his might. But the gun still went off though it didn't shot at Steve's chest instead his stomach.

Steve coughed and blood came out of his mouth. There was now a puddle of blood around him. His own blood.

"Steve.. I'm sorry."he heard Bucky sobbed and turned back and ran. He ran with the little force he could muster to resist finishing Steve off.  
.  
.  
Killing him.  
.  
.  
Killing Steve.

Steve's sight started to blur as he saw Bucky ran and the last thing he thought was 'I left him again' then darkness came.


End file.
